Falling Stars
by SilveryLining1
Summary: Lucy still doesn't understand the circumstances surrounding her mother's death and Natsu still doesn't understand why Igneel did what he did. As they search for the answers to their questions, they realize that their lives have a bigger impact on each other than they could have ever dreamed when they first met so long ago in Hargeon. Storyline starts after the events of ch.418.
1. Hell on Earth

**Lucy POV**

I stand here watching as the world is falling apart around me. The air is filled with the scent of blood and smoke and the haze from fires that have broken out all over the battlefield is making it hard to see. Through the toxic fog, I think I can see Gray trying to shield Juvia with his body as one of Zeref's minions attacks them with a beam of pure black energy. I cry out as I see Gray fall under the onslaught and collapse on top of the water-mage who looks to be a heavily injured.

 _Dammit Zeref!_ I yell in my head as I take off running for Wendy or someone to help the couple, tears flying from my eyes as I sob. _Why do you want to destroy us? You loved Mavis and Natsu is your own brother- just DAMMIT!_

I trip over a body and almost fall when I see the long white hair the woman has.

 _No not Mira too! Natsu where are you._

I force myself to keep running and running trying to find someone who can help, someone who can tell me or even remotely understands what the heck is going on and how this escalated to this point. My guildmates are dying, my only family after my mom died and dad shut himself out before asking for forgiveness all those years ago, are _dying_ and I can't do one stupid thing to stop it.

I pause where I am for a moment as I think about what Natsu and I have been looking up the past couple of months.

 _Maybe the prophecy was right. Maybe I should- no I'm not going to right now, I just have to focus on helping the others and finding where the hell Natsu is. I know him well enough, which I should considering how close we are, he's probably fighting or trying to find the devil who started this._

I get back to looking as I remember the events leading up to this moment and wonder...

 ** _How the hell did we get to this point?_**


	2. We Meet Again

**A/N:~ I'm just gonna say this now: I have no clue how to write Natsu's POV but I tried my best so this is what I got. Ahhhh I need help.**

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

"Welcome back, Natsu..." I say, trying to cover up my front as the pink haired idiot looks up at me with his trademark childish grin.

His eyes close as his grin stretches even wider," It's good to be back Luce!"

 _Luce... The last time I heard that was in his letter. The one he left behind, the one that I read before-_

 ** _before Fairy Tail was disbanded._**

Lost in my thoughts, I don't notice we have company until I hear Natsu start to argue with some random person. I look down and see that during my time of reminiscence, about 20 nervous Royal Guards that were stationed around the arena are surrounding the confused dragonslayer. I almost go down to help him, but he looks up and gives me a grin after talking to their leader and goes off with them.

"C'mon Happy!" he shouts over his shoulder.

"Bye Lucy! See ya later!" the cat yells at me as he heads over to hover around Natsu's head.

I guess I was so wrapped up in seeing Natsu I didn't even notice the crazy Exceed was even there. Regardless, I wave to the silly creature as he soars away.

Instead of following them to the Palace, I turn around to see Jason has been here this whole time and I almost drop my hands covering my chest in shock, but I catch myself at the last minute.

"Lucy that was so COOL COOL COOOOOOOOL!" He shouts, steam shooting out of his nose and ears as he gets hearts in his eyes.

 _This is too weird, its like we're all just in an anime or manga_.

"Yeah, Jason, its 'cool'," I say tiredly, picking up a jacket Virgo must have brought me from the Celestial Realm, again, while I was occupied with my previous thoughts.

"So Lucy," Jason says, his voice sounding more serious," since Natsu is back are you gonna tell him you-"

"No Jason. He just got back and I don't know how long he's staying," I say with a sigh, turning back to look at the spot where Natsu was taken away," Besides, by the look on his face and his attitude when he saw me, I doubt he's heard of what happened to the guild. I'm not ready to- to-"

I stop and take a deep breath as tears begin to prick at the corners of my eyes.

 _I should have never told Jason about my, ahem,_ ** _feelings_** _for a certain dragonslayer. I know that, contrary to popular belief, he's good at keeping secrets and that he has a point but..._

 _But what if he feels nothing or, even worse, leaves me here_ ** _all alone all over again._**

Jason answers my hesitation with his hand on my shoulder. Sounding more grave than I think I've ever heard him sound, he says," Don't worry Lucy, if you're not ready yet, don't push yourself. Just try to get him to understand what you felt when he left and he won't again. Then maybe you can work on that dream of yours."

I turn around at that as he winks at me, causing me to smile slightly.

"Thanks Jason."

"Don't mention it Blondie! Now it's time for me to get back to headquarters and get these COOL pictures we took ready for tomorrow's articles," he shouts as the heavy atmosphere disappears and his usual persona comes back.

I sweat drop.

 _Okayyyyyyyyyy boss._

He smirks at me and I tense up again as he opens his mouth to say something else," Take the rest of the day- HECK- the rest of the week off to visit with your boyfriend," my face turns as red as a tomato," Actually, I take that back. If I don't see you in a week I'll just hire someone else as you'll probably be off finding your precious guildmates or fighting some random monster a hundred miles away with that pink- haired idiot."

As Jason walks away, leaving me with a face as red as a lobster, I gather my wits long enough to say,  
"He may be a pink haired idiot, but he's **my pink-haired idiot**."

I can feel Jason's smile, even though I can't see it, as he turns the corner and I stretch my arms above my head, popping my back as I do so.

 _Now it's time to go save that moron's ass._

* * *

 **Natsu POV**

As the soldier guys take me through the palace to see pumpkin head- or was he the king? Ah whatever I can't remember- I think about the look in Luce's eyes as my hood came off my head in the arena.

 _Eh it was probably nothing._ I grin. _Probably worrying that I'd say she looked heavier than I last saw her or somethin'._

I snort as we walk up to this fancy door surrounded by tons of guards and then walk in after it opens. The doors slam shut behind us as I make my way to the thrones at the other side of the room that the green haired princess that almost destroyed the world and pumpkin head are sitting on.

 _Eh I was right! The pumpkin man IS the king AHA! Lucy would be so proud of me._

And then that weird lookin' pointy chinned dude who's almost as big as Elfman moves to stand next to the princess, his spear hanging by his side as he relaxes once he realizes who I am.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Natsu Dragneel," the king says with a tired smile. " It's been a while since I've talked to any of you Fairy Tail wizards after you defeated Tartoros. Well, aside from that Lucy girl. So tell me, how have all you wizards been doing after your guild disbanded?"

"What are you talking about old man? Fairy Tail hasn't disbanded, none of my guildmates would have allowed that to happen after we worked so hard to keep the guild together," I ask warily.

"You mean you don't know that your guild has been dissolved?Makarov ordered it himself. Your guildmates seem to have all gone their seperate ways," he says, shocked.

I swollow, "No. No I didn't."

I see Happy look at me with a panicked expression so I turn back to the king to figure out more of what happened after I left.

"Please tell me all you know," I ask him, trying to prepare myself for what he's going to say.

"Well apparently, it all started after you ran off, leaving nothing behind in your note that said where you were going..."

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

I meet Natsu at the base of the stairs of the Palace entrance in the company of two Royal Guards. He just stares at me for a few seconds and then turns his head away and starts walking, not opening his mouth to talk about food, fighting or anything of the sort. I catch up to him and walk by his side with Happy flying slowly around our heads Natsu is QUIET, and that is a terrifying revelation.

Then it dawns on me.

 _Oh crap! The king doesn't know that Natsu left the guild for training before he could hear Master making the announcement so he probably presumed he already knew-... Well that makes this a little complicated._

The walk to my apartment is filled with tension and as I open the door and walk in, leaving it open behind me so the other two can follow, I hear the mage in question telling Happy to fly around Crocus so he can talk to me for a bit. I see Happy's eyes flick over to me for a second before he nods and flies off, probably to somewhere where he can drown his sorrows in fish.

When Natsu turns around, he keeps our eyes locked as he walks in my house, closes the door behind him, and locks it. He advances towards me step by step, his eyes filled with so many emotions the main ones being: confusion, pain, anger, sadness. Without saying anything, he keeps moving forward and I keep moving backwards into the living room until a wall hits my back, stopping my retreat.

I can get out of the way as the door to my bedroom is right next to me, but something in Natsu's eyes and facial expression is keeping me right where I am, breathless with nervous anticipation about what's going to happen. He just keeps going forward, _right-left-right-left,_ until he is right in front of me and cages my head between his arms.

I stand there in the quiet, the only sound being our breathing as his unnatural body heat (at least it is unnatural compared to a normal human being) causes a drop of sweat to trickle down the side of my face, down my neck, across my collar bone and in between my breasts as I swallow, my throat tight. he breaks his eyes away from mine for a second as he watches the drop make its journey out of sight. Then his eyes slowly trail back up my torso until we are face-to-face once again.

"Natsu," I whisper quietly, knowing that I don't need to speak any louder for this situation.

"Lucy," he says back, his voice mocking as within the depths of his onyx-colored eyes, Hurt and Anger make their appearance.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath before opening them again and staring at him with eyes filled by the same emotions. I poke his chest as the words fly out of my throat.

 **(A/N:~ The Italicized stuff here isn't necessarily Lucy's thoughts and i just mad it that way so you can differentiate between what's dialogue and what is not.)**

"You have no right to mock me!" _I poke him again and he takes a step backwards, a glimpse of surprise flickering across his expression_. "You have no right to get mad that Fairy Tail disbanded!" _Another poke and this time, two steps_ back," You have no right to be so familiar with me!" _Poke, poke, push, and now he's the one backed up to the arm of the couch._ "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT DAMMIT!" _I scream at him as I push him flat onto the couch before slowly making it back to my bedroom door._

"You have no right to be angry, to cry, to -to," _I take a deep breath, tears starting to stream down_ _ **my own**_ _face and turn back around as I open the door._ "You. Have. No. Right, because YOU left Fairy Tail, YOU left your "family" and YOU LEFT ME," _I glare at him as he sits up before continuing in a quiet, broken voice._ " You have no right because you left us, you left ME, with just a note after the worst fight of our lives and you weren't there when anyone needed you."

 **(A/N:~ From here on Italics are used for thoughts only).**

I take a few steps into my room and before I close the door completely behind me, I whisper so quietly only a dragonslayer, who my current companion just happens to be, would be able to hear.

"You can stay here tonight and feel free to eat what's in the fridge, it's not like I could stop you from doing so anyway, but DO NOT enter my room or I will CASTRATE you in an EXTREMELY PAINFUL way."

I hear a quiet "yes ma'am" as I close the door behind me and walk over sit on the floor next to my bed. I lay my head back to touch the edges of my comforter before drawing my legs to my chest, burying my face in my knees and starting to cry. No sounds escape my lips but tear after tear finds purchase on the carpet beneath my feet.

 _Nothing's going right for me today is it?_


End file.
